


Ashes to Dust

by queen_lagertha



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: F/M, Liam is a Good Friend, M/M, Magical Stiles Stilinski, Mason Feels, Meghan Ory is Laura Hale, Not A Fix-It, Overprotective Malia, Scott is a Bad Friend, Somebody Will Die, Stalia feels, Stiles Feels, Stiles-centric, Talking To Dead People, Theo is a Little Shit, Theo's Pack Sucks
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-02-28
Updated: 2016-02-27
Packaged: 2018-05-23 16:25:48
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,190
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6122430
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/queen_lagertha/pseuds/queen_lagertha
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>'and through it all you've changed me forever'</p><p>Stiles just can't seem to catch a break. Seeing his dead friends is the last thing he needs. He's 99% sure this means he's going to die soon.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Ashes to Dust

**Author's Note:**

> if i owned teen wolf, jackson wouldn't have left, danny and issac wouldn't be gone, allison would still be alive, they would have killed deucalion, derek would still be here, mason wouldn't be the beast, and staila wouldn't have broken up. also i wouldn't have made sciles getting back together so clean cut. hence the other inspiration for this story. 
> 
> so yes, i soooo don't own teen wolf. that lovely right goes to the asshole who likes to toy with my emotions. also known as jeff davis.

Stiles sits in the cold hospital chair, his leg bounces up and down in repetition. His anxiety causes him to bite at his fingernails and he repeatedly runs his hands through his hair. He wishes he had someone here with him, he wishes Scott was here. Hell, he'd even take Derek. He misses him a lot these days. He would have believed him.

Derek would have trusted him.

Stiles goes back to the fight over and over in his head. He keeps experiencing that betrayal over and over. Scott believed Theo over him! Stiles has been there from the beginning, he was here when Scott got bit! Not Theo! Stiles knew from the beginning that Theo was bad news. Scott hadn't believed him then either. Anger wells up in Stiles' heart.

'It'll be like a darkness around your heart.'

That, that fucker shows up and look what's happened. His dad is dying in a hospital bed right now. Scott should be here with him right now. He should be beside him waiting for news on his dad. But he's not.

Stiles just feels so bitter. A part of him wants to blame this on Scott. A part of him does. If Scott had just listened to him, maybe he wouldn't have killed Donovan. Maybe he and Scott would still be brothers. Maybe his dad would be okay. But he hadn't. No amount of hoping and wishing on shooting stars was going to change the outcome of this.

Stiles stands abruptly from the chair, the force of it rocks the chair from the front legs to the back. He pays it no mind as he begins to pace up and down the small hallway. He couldn't stay seated any longer. If he did he would go absolutely batshit crazy. The feeling of uselessness had settled itself into a nice little hollow inside of him. It sat nestled up closely with the anger and bitterness and worry. Stiles can't lose his dad to.

If his dad died, Stiles would have no one left. He wouldn't have his mother, he wouldn't have Derek, he wouldn't have Malia, he wouldn't have Scott. He'd have no one. Tears well up in his brown eyes, he brings a hand up and balls it against his face. He shoves that fist into his mouth and bites down. He doesn't complain about the pain, he'd felt worse when he'd been possessed by the Nogitsune. It served as a wonderful distraction from the situation.

A woman in blue scrubs approaches the sheriff's son with confidence. A comforting smile graces the females painted red lips. Her stride is strong, she doesn't hesitate in approaching the agitated young man. She comes to a stop before him and speaks to him in a soft voice, "Stiles Stilinski?"

Stiles glances at the woman. Long brown hair cascades down her back in curls, it's the type of brown that has dark undertones of red in it. The blue of her eyes catch him off guard, they're so alive with life. It throws him off because the pallor of her skin is such a creamy white, it reminds him of a sheet of paper. The kind of paper that has blue lines, he says that because her skin has an incredibly bluish tone to it as well. He decides that she reminds him of a walking corpse.

"Yes." Stiles turns and faces the woman fully. He twitches and moves his limbs and he wishes he could just stand still!

"Your dad is going to be okay." Her smile widens to the point that it looks painful. He briefly wonders who she is. Stiles is up here all of the time and he's never seen her in the ER before. He figures he must have because she seems so incredibly familiar.

The relief that spreads through him is palpable in the lines of his face. They smooth out and he looks calmer. The woman seems pleased by this development. She was here to help after all. "Can I see him?" Stiles asks her, the woman's lips fold into a thin line. They still hold the smile.

"I'm afraid he's still in surgery at the moment." She tells him. Her eyes dim a little bit, "they haven't quite found what's wrong yet." 

Stiles feels confused. One minute she tells him that his dad is going to be okay and the next she's telling him that the doctors haven't found what's wrong with him yet. He stares at her directly and feels a sense familiarity. He knows he should know her face, but he can't place her. 

"What are you, " Stiles flails his arms around wildly, he narrowly avoids hitting a passerby in the face. "Which is it!" He punctuates the it with more flailing. "Is he or isn't he going to be okay?!" Stiles has to remind himself to keep his voice in check. He's never been escorted out of Beacon Memorial and he isn't fixing to start.

"Is. He is going to be okay. Can you trust me on this?" The nurse inquires.

"Trust you? I don't even know your name!"

"You do know my name. You just need to use that brilliant brain of yours." With that the nurse turns and leaves.

Stiles is left staring after her with an amazing amount of disbelief. His feet carry him unknowingly back to the uncomfortable hospital chairs. Once he's seated, he places his chin in his hand and bounces his knee. His head had so many thoughts bouncing around in them. He didn't know what he should believe. He, he doesn't know her. Doesn't know her name, let alone know if he should trust her. 

There are so many people in this town that he can't trust, read Scott, why on earth would he trust this woman! 

He stands up quickly once he notices Melissa walking towards him with a grim face. He meets her halfway and allows the hug that she'd opened her arms for. They both take a moment to just stand there, to just allow themselves to take a moment. Once she pulls away she speaks, "Stiles, he's out of surgery." 

'Okay, that's a start.' 

Stiles quickly takes note of how she doesn't say if he's okay. "Is he...?" He doesn't voice aloud what he wishes to ask.

"They don't know, Stiles, this is so beyond them." Stiles sights and rakes a hand down the side of his face.

"The other nurse said the same thing." Melissa gives him a strange look.

"What other nurse, Stiles?" He looks up at her. 

"The other nurse that you had come talk to me..."

"Stiles, there was no other nurse."

~

It wasn't until later that night once he'd left the hospital and lay in his bed on the verge of sleep did he remember her. Stiles remembers standing outside the burnt shell of the Hale house with Scott and digging up the half of Laura Hale's body buried 6 feet under a wolfs bane spiral. He remembers Laura Hale's dead eyes staring up at him. The very same eyes that had stared at him 4 hours earlier.


End file.
